The present invention relate to an electronic hydraulic brake device, and more particularly, to an electronic hydraulic brake device capable of separating hydraulic lines even though a pedal cylinder connected a brake pedal has one chamber.
Generally, an electronic hydraulic brake device uses a sensor to sense a driver's pedal pressure and then controls a braking pressure of each wheel based on an oil pressure of a master cylinder operated by a motor.
The electronic hydraulic brake device includes a sensor sensing a stroke of a pedal so as to enable the driver to know the braking pressure.
Further, the electronic hydraulic brake device includes a pedal travel simulator to enable the driver to feel the pedal pressure like a general hydraulic brake device.
Therefore, when the driver presses on the brake pedal, an electronic control unit senses the pressed degree to supply the oil pressure to the master cylinder.
Further, the master cylinder delivers a brake oil pressure to wheel cylinders of each wheel to provide a braking force to each wheel.
Meanwhile, Background Art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-0104982 (Published on Oct. 30, 2007, Title of The Invention: Control Apparatus For Valve in Electronic Hydraulic Brake System).
In accordance with the related art, the electronic hydraulic brake device may separate the hydraulic lines using an isolation valve and stops a vehicle by the remaining hydraulic lines when some of the hydraulic lines are damaged.
However, since the pedal cylinder connected to the pedal has two chambers to possibly separate the hydraulic lines, a full length of an actuator becomes long and the number of components increases, thereby increasing a weight.
Further, when the pedal cylinder has the two chambers, two valves are mounted to control the brake oil pressure between each chamber and the wheel cylinders, such that the number of valves may increase.
Therefore, there is a need to improve the problem.